


Heart's Destiny

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [22]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Lesbian Character, M/M, Open Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finally comes home. Kurt meets him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 15, 2010
> 
> I do not own Logan, Kurt, Raven or Irene. Marvel does.

^^^

Logan didn’t know why he came here really; it was an army of smells and noises that overwhelmed his keen senses. Old greasy hamburgers clung to his nostrils, a child was throwing a petulant fit that would give a banshee a run for it’s money, seagulls were squawking overhead in the hopes of finding their next morsel, the roar of a roller coaster echoed as well as the excited screams accompanying it. Perfume, sweat and hair grease. The radio was playing Al Jolson’s latest hit. That last he could deal with actually, on it’s own, but in combination with all other stimulants it grated on him. You would think he’d be used to it by now. He heard all about Coney Island, and he supposed it might bring him closer to humanity, to see if the atmosphere could awaken a wonder in him that he hadn’t had since he was a child. He should be too old for this. But they say to start with healing; you have to start with the child in you. Quack talk to be sure, right?

As he heard the screams from the roller coaster again, he gasped as a memory shot through his mind, he was in the field covered in mud and blood, bombs were going off all around him, he heard horrid cries, some coming from friends and others from enemies. Smoke and death were heavy in the air, and then suddenly like that he came back to the present. 

He heard a slapping sound and a voice that said, “You look troubled, mister. Are you all right?” He looked over at a young blond woman standing in a doorway and shuffling a deck of cards. 

“What?” Logan nodded irritably. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.” He groused. 

The woman continued to observe him. “The state you appear to be in suggests otherwise.” she half–smiled at the end of her statement. 

“I said I’m fine, lady. And anyway, it’s none of your business.”

“I see.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know a lost soul when I see one.” 

“Flamin’ spare me…” Logan muttered under his breath. 

“I'm sorry to say, but it’s true.” 

“And how would you know that?” this nosy broad was really starting to get on his nerves. 

The attractive woman held up her cards and said, “I know all,” And laughed lightly – amused at the small mans attitude. 

“Oh brother. You're a fortune teller.”

The woman frowned. “I prefer psychic or even medium.”

“Whatever.”

“Care to know your future?”

“I’m not interested in whatever yer peddlin,’ sister.”

“I’ll give you a reading for free just because I find you so fascinating.”

“…”

“Come on. What have you got to lose?” 

As the short man entered the tent he could immediately smell something sweet and smoky. He surveyed the area, he couldn’t help it, the lady seemed harmless enough but the soldier was still in him, and probably always will be. He saw two colorful robes with intricate beaded work lying over a plush violet chair. There was a small table in front of it with candles and another smaller peach chair across from it. As the woman cleared off the robes and set them aside Logan continued to look around the tent. There were various pictures hanging up, Tom Dorsey, Charlie Chaplin, Sarah Bernhardt and a plaque with a poem he did not recognize. On what looked like a bench there was a record player with a stack of records on the side and a bookshelf stuffed to the brim with various books on religion, history, philosophy, art and metaphysics. There was an array of trinkets and knick knacks that also decorated the place. Logan’s nostrils flared at that sweet smoky smell and he huffed under his breath. 

“Incense.” She looked at him with some amusement as she brushed a stray hair aside that had fallen into her face. 

“What?” He scrunched his nose at this. 

“That smell is incense. Sage to be exact. It helps sooth my mind and spirit and clears any negativity that may muddle my abilities.”

“So that’s what that stink is.”

“That’s some talk coming from a smoker.”

“What, did ya read my mind?”

The woman chuckled, “No. Your pocket…” she pointed one slender finger towards Logan’s left leg.

“Hmph…” The gruff man nodded as he lightly tapped his pack of cigarettes before he crossed his arms. Logan then suddenly felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and saw an ebony cat blink up at him with two gold eyes. 

*Meerrow*

“Oh, Queenie seems to want to say hello.” She said as she began to shuffle her cards. 

Logan hesitated a bit before his stony exterior finally melted and he picked up the cat. The feline started purring immediately and licked his face. He smiled lightly. “Hey fish-breath. Gonna cause trouble?” He chuckled. 

“You like cats?”

“I like most animals. They’re more trustworthy than most folks and smarter too. Plus, he reminds me a bit of a cat I had when I was a kid.” He continued to stroke the felines fine fur.

“She. And I agree. She really likes you.” 

He nodded before putting the cat down and she sauntered off. 

“It would be best if you sat down.” As she saw him hesitate she reached out her ivory hand and said. “Please, sit.” She smiled softly. 

Logan fidgeted briefly before he sat down. “Alright, let’s get the show on the road.”

“I’m not a performer Mr…”

“Logan.”

“Logan… My gifts are real and I have helped people with them.”

“This is a carnival isn’t it, gal? We’re in a tent? “ Logan waved his hand around the room with a smug smile.

The mans attitude was starting to grate on her and she was beginning to wonder if she made a mistake, but there was something about him that was pulling at the threads of her psyche. 

“Does it matter where I choose to use my abilities, as long as the job gets done?” She tilted her head a bit as if listening to some invisible voice “You… you have abilities yourself?”

“Why don't you tell me. You're the psychic.” Logan shifted uncomfortably.

“So much darkness, desolation… all I see is death. Death hangs over you…” The young woman winced as if in pain before continuing. “You lost much.”

Logan swallowed slightly, heavy emotions swirling in his gut. He decided not to confirm or deny her statements and left his face neutral and allowed her to continue.

The woman looked up to judge his reaction but saw nothing. He was closing himself off to her and he was good, she surmised. In his eyes she saw a great sorrow and long years that betrayed his young, roguish appearance. She had a brief flash of him as a child playing in a field but by the clothes of the period he was wearing, it would have been impossible for him to be as young as he was.

“I see you have been on this earth many years but you do not look a day over 25.” She said with wonder.

Logan smiled at the woman's shocked visage. “It’s a trade secret.”

“No…” She shook her head. “As I said, you are gifted like myself. But these gifts have caused you great pain. I- I see blood. A cage. Cages. You are running from-" 

“All right, lady. That’s enough.” The man said with no small amount of force. 

The woman shuddered and put her hand to her head and said. “I am sorry… if I overstepped any boundaries. But the visions that are coming from you are strong.”

As he went to get up she lightly grabbed his hand and said. “Please. Do not leave. I do not wish this to end on a bad note. I sense something good coming your way.”

Logan just looked at her and a shine glossed over his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it. But a glimmer of hope came over him. “Alright. We might as well finish this.” He grumbled before sitting back down. “Go ahead.” 

“You have such passion.” She smiled. “There is goodness in you. You are meant to do great good.”

Logan frowned at this.

“You do not think so?”

“I have reasons to believe otherwise.” 

“You must have more faith in yourself. I see a future with acceptance and great love. You will have a family… of sorts.”

“Of sorts?” Logan echoed hoarsely.

“I do not know of how it will take shape. It may be a community, a group or a wife and children. I see someone… who will make a big difference in your life but it will not be for a while now. He is an… educator of some sort. You will also find great friendship with several like yourself, especially with a young man… and perhaps mo—" The woman blushed at this.

“What are ya seeing? Who is this guy and how will he be important to me?”

“He is special, like you and myself. He looks—" The woman gasped at an unseen vision, eyes wide in amazement. “He… it cannot be.” 

“What is it? C’mon lady, don’t flake out on me now.”

“It… it’s nothing. As I said, many good things will come to you in this life. You must be patient.” She looked deeply into his eyes. “And you must cherish them. The darkness in you can destroy it if you’re not careful.” 

Logan stiffened and stared blankly for a moment before he nodded and rose from the small chair. He reached into his wallet and put some bills on the table.

The lady shook her head. “I said this would be a free reading.” 

“Nah, I’m sure this business can be slow these days. You could probably use it.”

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly and started to lightly pull at the ends of her hair with intent and a heavy look of concentration spread over her soft features. 

“Hey. Are you all right?” The man said with unexpected gentleness.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the rugged gentleman like a deer caught in headlights and replied. “Oh, yes. I’ll be fine. Thank you.” She smiled again. 

Logan had one foot stepped out of the tent and she called after him.

“Logan…”

He peeked back in and said. “Yeah?”

“Remember what I said.”

“I’ll do my humble best. But the ole memory isn’t my strong suit.” He said wryly before disappearing completely through the flaps. 

The woman sat in her chair for several minutes trying to digest all that she discovered. It was hard to. The rough mans mind was broken and incredibly guarded. He never met such natural resistance. The cat reappeared and jumped onto her lap and began licking her hand. “Oh Queenie. You silly little cat.” She began to stroke her fur. 

“Irene? Can I come in? Or are you with someone?”

“No, Raven. It’s quite all right. You can come in, dear.”

“Ah Irene, of course you would have to get a customer when I cooked dinner tonight. It’s getting cold.” She smiled mischievously before bending down for a kiss.

“Mmm…” She hummed as she kissed her lover back. “Raven Darkholme. Will wonders never cease? You are cooking now?”

“Yes. You’ve finally pushed me over the edge.”

Irene laughed and said, “Lead the way, lover. I’m famished.”

“Alright, alright you old broad. By the way, that seemed intense. Who was that man?”

“Oh... no one to cause you concern.”

^^^

Logan puffed on his cigar as he surveyed the X-mansions lawn. The night looked utterly beautiful at Xaviers and the air smelled sweet in the fall. He heard an owl hooting in the distance. He put his cigar out in the ashtray on a stone bench in the corner, as he promised Kurt from now on, not to smoke in their room. Logan shook his head at this. _Boy… you sound whipped._ He laughed. At least he wasn’t trying to get him to quit. He knew better. Not that he was complaining. No. Definitely not, he thought as he entered through the glass sliding doors and looked to Kurt on the bed. He quietly walked over to the side of the bed, not wanting to wake his young lover. He crouched down and sat on his haunches as he looked into his mate’s elfin face in sleep. He looked so damn young, without a stain on his soul. He smiled as he brushed a curl behind his pointed ear.

Logan then had a wicked idea as he reached into the nightstand for a tube. He crawled in under the covers at the end of the bed kissing Kurt’s prone body, who was sleeping on his belly, starting with his buttocks, then his waist and back, then finally shoulders. He saw a soft smile on his lover’s lips but his eyes were still closed.

“Mmmm?” Kurt murmured.

“Yeah, Babe. It’s me.” 

Kurt yawned. "Was?"

“I have a present for you.” He smirked. 

Kurt chuckled tiredly. “And what would that be - ohhh.” The blue mutant felt something hard and wet poking between his ass cheeks. Kurt shivered as he heard the snap of a cap. He spread his legs as Logan reached under him and grabbed his cock, slowly stroking it. Teasing him. The older mutant then inserted his coated fingers one at a time and at the third finger he moved them in and out to get him ready for the coming ecstasy. 

“That’s it.” Logan hissed into his pointed ear.

Kurt half gasped and half laughed “Fiend.” 

Logan laughed unrepentantly. “You love it.”

“I- Oh Gott!” Kurt moaned as he felt Logan sheath within him with a hard, long stroke. 

“Mmmrr.” Logan purred.

Kurt was writhing in sweet agony on the sheets as Logan slowly teased him with hands and prick. 

“No matter how many times we do this, mein Schatz. It will always feel new with that big cock of yours.” Kurt moaned before squirming some more.

“Oh Sweetheart, you just said the right thing.” Logan felt himself swell twice as big as he picked up the pace. 

Kurt pushed his body upward, impaling himself further on Logan’s member as Logan pushed down and in. Each thrust hitting that nub of pleasure hidden deep inside his body causing him to cry out and twist his thick fingers into the pillow.

“You make me crazy, Blue. Y’know that? All day I was driving to get home to you.” 

“Ja?”

“I was imagining what I was gonna do to you.” He said in a husky voice, licking Kurt’s ear. 

“Were y-you?”

“Y-yup. I got myself so excited I jacked off right there on my bike.” 

“Logan…”

“Oh yeah, when I came through that door and saw you in the kitchen I wanted to bend you over that table and take ya then and there.”

Kurt simply moaned at this declaration. Too overcome with sensation to speak coherently. Moving with the rhythm of Logan’s thrusting. The bed was starting to creak slightly. 

“But you looked so damn tired and ya had a hard day so I decided to be patient. Though, it almost killed me. I had to really control myself. So much it hurt. T-That’s how much I wanted you.” 

“Scheisse…”

Between Logan's words, his prostate being hammered into and his hard and aroused cock rubbing against the mattress, Kurt was in ecstasy.

“But you’re here now in this bed and I’m in ya and you feel so good. I’m glad that you’re mine.”

Kurt nodded at this. His breath was ragged at this point and so was Logan’s. The burly mans voice began to falter more. He would come soon. 

“This is mine.” Logan slapped the young mans fuzzy blue ass. “And t-this is mine.” He grabbed Kurt’s erection as he stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

“Yes, Logan…” Kurt uttered lowly as he swung out his tail and wrapped it around Logan’s waist pulling him against his back.

The feverish dance of flesh against flesh continued for several more minutes. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the air, punctuated with loud moans and soft cries until finally Logan's breath catches and Kurt yells out, signaling the pleasure reaching it’s peak for both men only to spiral downward into melting bliss. 

“Oh, Darlin.’” Logan was breathing heavily as he rolled to the side and moaned in content.

Kurt sighed heavily before reaching for Logan and stroking his thick bicep. “Mmm… That was wonderful. You should wake me up like that more often.”

“That’s a promise.” Logan then reached for Kurt and the younger mutant snuggled up to his chest. 

“Was it as good as you hoped?” Kurt asked dazedly. 

“That and more.” Logan smiled as he stroked Kurt’s soft hair.

“Gut.” Kurt smiled before falling asleep, snoring lightly.

“And more.” Logan echoed before letting out a yawn and held Kurt tighter before he too slipped off to sleep, dreaming dreams of blue velvet and gold.

^^^


End file.
